Edventar's Gift
Edventar's Gift, also known as the Ring of Free Action, is a magical ring that prevents the effects that hinder the wearer's movement. Locations ''The Black Pits'' Sold by * Xithiss from "Tier 2" ''Baldur's Gate'' * Dropped by Alai, a Fighter / Mage on the top floor of the Iron Throne Headquarters in south Baldur's Gate during Chapter Five ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' * It can also be pick-pocketed from Dushai, the gnome near the entrance of Ulgoth's Beard ''Shadows of Amn'' * Gained as a reward for defeating five monsters who were summoned by interacting with a book in the Spellhold Level 2 Description Gameplay While equipped, the ring bestows Free Action which behaves differently, depending on game versions. * In the classic Baldur's Gate the ring can be used in conjunction with the Boots of Speed, with the boots still providing the doubled movement rate. * In the Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II the ring will render the character immune to any haste effect, same as the Free Action spell. It does remove a potentially existing stun status effect, but does not provide further immunity to it. * Offensive Spin will still get an extra attack and other bonuses except for the movement speed change (while the ring must be unequipped to cast Defensive Spin). Notes * The ring is also equipped by several more characters, though marked as undroppable and unstealable. ''Note: Only creatures that have it assigned to an inventory slot, and thus can actually make use of it, are listed.'' ** A version of Sarevok, who might appear in the first challenge at the Pocket Plane, Retribution. ** The Knights of the Order from the same challenge. ** A version of Tamoko, appearing in the Plane's second challenge, Possibilities. ** It's also carried by three Favoreds of Cyric during the third challenge, Cyric, God of Murder. * In addition there are variants of the ring with different stats, such as immunities missing or added. Again, only those that are of use for their bearer are listed. If equipped by someone, they won't be dropped nor are they stealable. ** ALDETH.itm – Lacks immunities to effects on the movement rate and doesn't protect against Hold Person; carried by Aldeth Sashenstar. ** MAGE05.itm – Same differences as above; equipped by Amarande, Davaeorn, Sunin and Winski Perorate, and by the Assassin in the Illithid Hideout in the Sewers. ** FREERING.itm – Lacks immunities to effects on the movement rate; worn by Aec'Letec's Cult Guards. ** JWSUPER.itm – An unused copy of the original ring. ** ROSSRING.itm – An also unused cheat variant of the ring, with added 100 HP, 100% magic resistance and immunity to level drains. Gallery Edventar's Gift.png Ring of Free Action IRING0900000 Item icon BG1.png Edventar's Gift item artwork BG2.png Category:Rings Category:Items in BG Category:Items in BG: TotSC Category:Items in BG: EE Category:Items in BG: SoD Category:Items in BG II: SoA Category:Items in BG II: EE: SoA Category:Items in BG II: ToB Category:Items in BG II: EE: ToB Category:Articles with redlinks